The Phantom of Love
by Raining Eros
Summary: This is a Ryou and Ichigo Fanfic so be warned. When Ichigo runs away from her orphanage, looking for adventure and freedom, she has no idea what awaits her in her future. She would never in her wildest dreams thought that she would become a hero.


**The Phantom of Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters. But I do own anything you don't recognise from the show on here.

**Summary**: This is a Ryou and Ichigo Fanfic so be warned. When Ichigo runs away from her orphanage, looking for adventure and freedom, she has no idea what awaits her in her future. She would never in her wildest dreams thought that she would become a hero, be humanities only hope and several other things. Enjoy. This is an extremely long Oneshot because I couldn't remember how separate it into chapters. Read and Review Please.

Oh and this is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my other stories but especially to **iluvboys.** She helped me get past a serious writers block. So Thanks.

Hi everyone who is reading this. Sorry I haven't written a story in so long but the thing is that I had end of year exams and they were really hard so I had to study. But in consolation I wrote this during the exams and typed it up today, as it is my summer vacation now. Next year I am in my second last year of school, so … yeah. Okay now since I AM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO HATES IT WHEN THE AUTHOR WON'T JUST WRITE, I AM GOING TO SHUTUP AND WRITE THE STORY NOW. ENJOY!

"You changed me into a what!" screamed an extremely freaked out and confused Ichigo. All she knew was that she had to do something and yelling at the guy in front of her, who had just told her he had made her become part cat seemed like a good idea to do. She had been minding her own business in the park when there had been suddenly bee a blinding flash of red light and now she had woken up here. In a mansion on a settee with this guy peering over her. He had then told her what had happened.

'Let it go, just this once. She has a right to be freaked out.' The blonde haired Ryou thought to himself as he listened to her continued rampage. When he had given her cat DNA he hadn't met her yet, but now that she had woken up from her DNA implantation induced sleep, he was beginning to wish he had earmuffs.

"How could you do that to a person? Let of all a person you don't know! I have rights you know, you are probably imposing on them, and I want to sue!" Ichigo carried on, "You didn't even have the decency to ask my permission to change me into some kind of freak!" Ryou had by then had enough and was trying to but into the redhead's angry steam of flowing words. Eventually he had an idea. Meanwhile Ichigos stream of words had continued" You probably don't even know whether or not what you have done will kill me or not. Are you listening? I mean the least you could do is…" she was then unable to finish her sentence as she had been grabbed and was being thoroughly kissed.

When Ryou released her was, he was pleased to see that the goal of the kiss had been accomplished. She was mute from shock and outrage. 'Did he just kiss me! How dare he! I mean he's cute and all but he's not that cute' she thought as she tried to regain he ability to speak, so she could yell at him again.

"Well at least now we know how to shut you up." He said "Now lets see what I can say to put you at ease. Your name is Ichigo Mommiya; you are sixteen years old and an orphan. You recently ran away from the orphanage. You are dating no one, you are afraid of ghosts. You were born on the 13 October, you are a straight b+ student, and you are in grade 11. You practically drove your headmistress insane because of your constant taking in of abandoned and abused animals. Your closest friends are two girls called Miwa and Moe. You have a unique blood type that can be fused with that of an endangered animal. You are now part Iriomate Wildcat. You ill have slight side effects such as a liking for milk; fish and you will tend to want to sleep more often. My name is Ryou Shirogane. I am nineteen and am the researcher, developer and supervisor of you and this project. Infused your DNA with the cats because the world is under attack from aliens and you are humanities only hope. You can transform into an alternative form and will be living here from now on. You better not mess up as I plan to be there every step of the way so if you're a disappointment or failure I will know and so will you. Any questions?" he asked with an arrogantly cocked eyebrow.

Ichigo just stared at him with a slack jaw. Suddenly she fell to the ground in a dead faint. " Well that was to be expected." Ryou said to himself as he leant over and picked her up bridal style. As he began to walk to the stairs he thought, 'Man, she sure is beautiful…. Stop it Ryou, you mustn't think about her like that."

When he reached the top of the stairs in his mansion, he laid her on the bed in what would now be her new bedroom. Brushing hair out of her face he then sat on the chair next to the bed and waited for her to awaken.

Three hours later when she awoke, she sat bolt upright. 'It was all a terrible dream' she thought, until she saw Ryou sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Slowly she got up to leave and was just passing Ryou when she felt something grip her wrist. "The doors are locked, I have top of the range security and you are not going anywhere until you save the world. Nice try though." She heard Ryou say without opening his eyes.

"How…. How did you do that?" she stammered unnerved that he had caught her. He had been asleep 'Hadn't he?' she thought. "Practice and brilliant reflexes. So now that you know everything and have slept we can train for the night." He stated. "I didn't say that I would help you." She said defiantly. "You didn't have to, as you don't really have a choice." He said as he got up and still gripping her wrist, led her through the mansion to the underground floor where there was a laboratory, prepared training areas and several other rooms.

He handed her a gold bracelet with a single gold heart charm on it. "Put it on." She did it willingly, having never owned any jewellery and being instantly entranced by it. 'Activate." Ryou said as he touched the tiny heart charm o the bracelet and stepped back. There was a flash of red light and then Ichigo stood there completely transformed. It was amazing. She had black cat ears and tail. She wore a tight off the shoulder, black crop top and a stylish black denim mini-skirt. On her feet she wore black, soft leather, knee high boots. She also wore black ladies cloves over her hands and claws. The bracelet remained on her wrist. Her hair was loose but there was a simple gold tiara resting on her head. The only words to describe her were beautiful, sexy, daring, deadly and dangerous. The Press and general world population would often use these words in the future.

She was stunned when suddenly Ryou started throwing daggers at her. She became furious, how dared he try to kill her. She dodged all the daggers with catlike speed and leapt at him. She landed behind him and said the first thing that came to he mind.

"Angelic Heart Whip!"

A long, black whip with a gold twine embroidered handle and nine tails appeared on her hand. She now looked like Deaths Queen and Mistress. Seeing another dagger heading her way she used the whip to wrap around a ceiling support beam and to swing out of the daggers range. She then did an impressive succession of graceful gymnastic flips along the beam. After doing a graceful double, back, inverted tuck off the beam she landed a meter away from him. Cracking her whip she wrapped it around his upper body before he could throw another dagger. The look in her eyes could only be described as dead.

"Well done, you have completed your first stage of training." Ryou said in a bored voice as he stood within her grasp. He wasn't showing it but under his calm façade he was quit impressed and slightly nervous at the way she was looking at him, he felt like a moue cornered by a very hungry and angry cat.

"WHAT!" Screeched Ichigo sounding very much like a startled cat. Ryou could see that he had caught her off guard. "Do you mean to tell me that you tried to kill me as part of a lesson!" she said." Well how else was I supposed to see whether or not the cat abilities were infused completely with your genes?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. "YOU…ARE…MAD" she said, pronouncing each word precisely. "Maybe. Now if you don't mind you can release me from this contraption and we can continue."

Once he was free, you walked to the other side of the room. Fortunately he didn't see the death glare Ichigo sent after him, unfortunately he certainly felt it. Training then began in earnest.

The next morning Ichigo awoke in a soft bed, in a completely bare room. After a few moments of confusion she remembered everything that had happened the previous day and night. She was now part cat and Earths only hope. She would never admit it to Ryou but she actually liked the idea of being part cat. It was really cool and once she had saved the world she would use her powers to her own advantage. She remembered what Ryou had said the previous day about not needing her answer about whether or not she would help to save the Earth and decided that he was right. She didn't have to have someone special who cared about her, but she did care enough about humanity to save them, even if they didn't know it was her. Ryou and her had discussed her identity remaining secret the night before.

She planned to destroy these Earth invading aliens, satisfy her need to protect the Earth and then to leave one night when Ryou didn't suspect a thing and to never return. With her abilities she would be able to pursue a large number of careers. Like becoming a professional gymnast, thief, cat burglar, circus performer, magic act, daredevil or assassin, the list continued in both legal and illegal prospects but for now she would just save the world.

In his lab Ryou wondered whether or not Ichigo had woken up yet. He felt smug at how he had punished her for all her death glares that she had sent him throughout the evening. He had trained her until three in the morning by which time he was exhausted from learning about and developing her new skills and abilities. He couldn't help but admire her though. Even when exhausted she had remained proud and contained, performing with a sense of professionalism and professional efficiency that made world class performers look like they were only playing when they performed.

She had also not complained once, at least not that he could hear. She had spirit and natural skill that was quite extraordinary. When he had finally let her detransform and call it a night, she had calmly and impassively asked where her room was, since she hadn't paid attention when he had pulled her down to the lab. Once he had told her where it was he had watched her as she had walked with the poise of a dancer through the door and headed to her room. He didn't know that she had all but collapsed once she was out of sight and had practically crawled into bed. She had also had to bandage her feet as they were covered in burst blood blisters, cuts and bruises that she had received during the training to which she was unaccustomed. Coming out of his deep thought Ryou decided to complete a workout before his double training session with Ichigo.

Ichigo in her room had cautiously gotten out of bed. She had rebandaged her feet, which were raw from the previous nights training and then bathed, brushed her teeth and changed into one of the many outfits she found provided in her cupboard. Once she was dressed she felt a like her old self but was still hungry and decided to go in search of breakfast, once she had finally pulled some shoes on which covered the bandages and hid them from view. She wasn't going to admit that she had sores from the night before. She would show him that she wasn't a failure and then he would never be able to complain. She then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

When she arrived downstairs after a rather slow progression down the passages and stairs she began to put on her façade. She began to walk normally, hid the pain, and began to act like her normal happy yet mature self. When she entered the kitchen with the presence and grace of royalty she came face to face with Ryou. "I see that sleeping beauty has finally awoken from her sleep." He said looking her over, 'She really looks good in the morning, even better than she does at night.' He thought. Then realising what he was thinking he turned his face away and decided to think of other things.

He had completed his workout, showered changed into fresh clothes and was now waiting for his microwave breakfast to finish cooking. "It's the staffs day off, so you are going to have to fend for yourself. Survival of the fittest and all that." he said as he turned to get his breakfast out of the microwave. 'Isn't he a ray of sunshine.' Ichigo thought sarcastically. She then decided to take his words literally instead of how he had meant them. As Ryou turned with his delicious looking breakfast in his hands, she walked past him and took it from him. "Thanks," she said, "you provide really great service." She then walked over to the table and began to eat the breakfast.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, extremely pissed off that he had lost is breakfast and would now have to wait for another to cook. " Fending for myself. As you said survival of the fittest or should I say smartest." She replied between mouthfuls. He just stared at her speechless.

Not to long later Ichigo finished the breakfast and washed her dishes. She then ascended the stairs not showing any sign of pain in until she had closed herself in her room where she collapsed on the bed. She then changed the now blood-soaked bandages, so they fresh for training.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, once Ichigo had left Ryou started to laugh. He really admired her for all her nerves. He also found it funny how she had put him in his place. Sure it had been annoying waiting for another breakfast, but he would get his own back during the double training session. He would simply make it harder than he had originally planned.

As Ichigo entered the lab where she had trained the night before, she caught a dagger a centimetre away from her face and within nanno-seconds thrown it back at its owner. Ryou who had expected her to duck or something to that effect as unprepared for the returning dagger so stepped out of its deadly range. To cover his surprise he said," Good. Now that I have your attention, we can start with today's double training session." Ichigo looked at him and without a word transformed into her black outfit. 'Oh, No!' she groaned within her thoughts. She wondered how she was going to be able to walk by the end of the sessions.

They then began the sessions. Ryou had her complete a self-changing obstacle course several times. She completed the course in noticeably less and less time, each time displaying amazing abilities and retaining her composure. Ryou was amazed at the grace she displayed during the first session. It was like watching a ballet dancer, gymnast and cat performing as a single being, which he thought ironically was what she basically was. In the second session she had to capture, destroy, save, find and create various items while completing a rather complicated, booby trapped, suspended obstacle course.

Once she had completed the double session she felt like she was going to faint from the pain of her raw feet but she maintained her a cool façade. Ryou decided that they had accomplished enough for the day and told her she could go. She left the room without transforming to her usual form. Although Ryou found this strange he decided that he had more important things on his mind, besides there were no servants around to see her.

Upon reaching her room Ichigo detransformed and collapsed onto her floor. Crawling she dragged herself to the bathroom, unknowingly leaving a trail of blood behind her. When she was in the bathroom she removed the blood-soaked bandages, socks and shoes and placed her feet in the bath full of coldwater.

Three hours later Ryou, who had been waiting an hour for Ichigo to show up for Ichigo to show up for dinner, decided to go find her. Hey had been going to eat at eight but it was now nine and he was becoming worried. He was making his way up the stairs when he met an extremely rushed looking Ichigo." I am so sorry, Ryou.' Said Ichigo, " I just got so distracted and lost track of time." "Just don't let it happen again." He said as he turned around to descend the stairs. He missed the grimance of pain, which passed across Ichigos face.

Just as they were finishing their dinner Ichigo was startled to see her bracelet begin to glow read. Ryou shot out of his seat on the other side of the table." It's an attack. Change quickly. You are going to battle your first alien." He then sprinted out the room. Realizing what he had said Ichigo sprang out of her seat and all pain ignored ran after him.

They arrived in the park, where the computer monitors said the alien was, in record speed on Ryous motorcycle. Upon their arrival, they saw a rather large mutant rat attacking the panicking people in the park and they saw someone floating in the sky obviously controlling the chaos-causing beast.

Ryou stayed near his bike and watched as the still untransformed Ichigo walked over to the place below the floating alien being. She completely ignored the terrifying giant rat.

"I am going to ask you once, and only once to call off that creature and to simply surrender." She said in a soft and calm voice to the floating being. The being suddenly appeared right I front of her and stole a kiss. He then began to laugh. "Make me, human," he said. Ichigo him straight in the eye, "Very well." She said with an ice-coated voice and a deadly glint in her eye. The cyniclon felt a sense of foreboding.

There was a blinding, red flash of light and in the place where the soft, innocent looking girl had stood in front of him stood; the human version of death and sin. He was shocked to say the least.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said with a little more respect in his voice. "My name is Kish and I will be taking over your planet today.' She looked at him and said in an almost inaudible voice, "Not today," and turned around calling her weapon. She ran straight for the creature and leapt into the air doing a series of flips. She then destroyed the rat with her special attack.

"Deaths Passion!"

She cried as she cracked her whip on the creature. There was a rose coloured light and then only a normal rat remained, which promptly scurried off. Ichigo then landed on her feet and turned to face him. She was unaware how beautiful yet deadly she looked as she turned and said, "Not ever." She then leapt in the aliens direction and landed centimetres away from him. She stared at him with a challenge in her otherwise death filled eyes.

"Lets dance." Kish said, now extremely angry that his creature had been destroyed. Short hand swords appeared in his hands. He lunged at her, but missed. Using her cat abilities she was able to dodge every blow he tried to send her and countered her efficiently. Calling her whip she injured him in several places. Defeated he said, " Nice meeting you, I hope never to see you again. But I will get your planet." He then orbed away. Relieved that he had finally left she felt the pain from her feet resurface in her conscious mind. Mentally thanking herself for wearing black leather boots earlier, she transformed back to her normal self.

Ryou was impressed although he didn't show it. It had been a spectacular and frightening battle to watch. He had been extremely frightened for her. Once the battle was over and he watched her detransform and walk back to him.

When they arrived back at the mansion he let her off the bike at the front door and went to park his bike in the garage with all his other motorcycles and cars. When he entered the mansion through the front door he was horrified.

Crossing the hall and ascending the stairs was a trail of bloody footsteps. He immediately felt fear. Had Ichigo been injured during the battle and he hadn't seen? Why hadn't he said anything? He hurried to Ichigo room where the bloody footsteps led. Knocking o the door he heard no reply. He entered the room. He was stunned to see old and new trails of blood leading to the bathroom. 'What had happened?' he wondered now seriously concerned. When he entered the bathroom he saw Ichigo and paled.

She was sitting on the edge of the bath within the bath, which was filled with blood red water. "What in the hell happened?' he yelled in shock. Ichigo turned in fright when she heard him shout, she hadn't heard him knock or enter. "Nothing." She said quickly recovering from her scare. "What are you doing in here anyway?" she said trying to take control of the situation. "Don't change the subject." He said bluntly. "Let me see." He continued. "Why?" she asked confused. "I can't help if I don't know what I am dealing with." he replied.

Giving in Ichigo drained the blood coloured water from the bath and showed him he4r feet. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily after examining her feet. "I am not weak and I am not giving you the chance to ridicule me." She said spitefully. "How long have you been like this?" an extremely angry Ryou asked, ignoring her dig at him. Suddenly resigned Ichigo said in a tired weary voice, 'since the first training session." Ryou was shocked. "How the hell did I not see that you were in pain and could barely walk?" Ryou asked more to himself than to her, so he was surprised when he heard her reply, "You didn't notice because I didn't show it and I wouldn't have if you hadn't found out by yourself."

The look Ryou sent her had her shrinking back. It was a completely different person who was standing over her with anger and murder in his eyes. "Then you are a fool." He said. "I can't help, protect or look after you, if I don't know what is going on." Ichigo quivered in genuine fear and some other emotion that she couldn't then identify. Still angry Ryou picked up the now mute and shivering Ichigo and carried her bridal style down to the lab.

'What's he going to do.' Wondered Ichigo. 'Wow he is really strong and he smells nice.' She thought. 'Whoa! Where did that come from? I am so NOT attracted to him." She was brought back to reality when he placed heron the smooth silver table in the lab. He the retrieved a Medi kit from the nearby cupboard while she watched. He hen went and fetched a bowl of warm water and antiseptic. Taking up her small feet he bathed them in the antiseptic. After applying an antibiotic cream to her raw, bruised and bleeding feet he wrapped them in fresh bandages with enough medical precision to make a doctor envious. " You won't physically train, for a time until your feet have mended." The now calm Ryou said. "Instead we will work on your other abilities and tomorrow you will be attending school." "And from now on you will tell me if you are hurt and something else that bothers you. OK?" Ryou was surprised to see tears in Ichigos eyes. "Ok." She said.

Ryou shaking her awakened the next Morning Ichigo. He was dressed in school uniform. He actually looked really cute in it, but anyway. Once she was awake Ryou brought her school uniform and told her to change. Once she had changed in bed while he waited outside. When she was dressed he came back in and told her that she wouldn't be able to work for the next few days. "What? Why? I have been walking." Said Ichigo. "By walking you have damaged the tissue more than it was. So now that you won't be walking the healing process will take place faster. Said matter factly.

"So how am I supposed to get around, Ryou! Please tell me that Mr GENIUS!" she shouted. She was now more like her old volatile self but still more mature ever since she had let go of her resentment. She didn't like the glint in Ryous eye when suddenly she was scooped up and carried out the room in her Uniform, bandages and socks. "I'm carrying you" he said stating the obvious and then said "all day." The next moment Ichigos face was neon red and Ryou was chuckling at the sight.

You're heavier than you look." Stated Ryou by the third period. Once they had arrived at school and she had arrived at school and she had registered Ryou had carried her with all her issued schoolbooks on top of her to her new locker and then to her first class. He had sat her at a desk in her new class before everyone else got there and had headed for his own classes. At the end of each period he arrived at her class and carried her to her next, while she clutched her books. There had been quite a few wolf whistles following them around during the class changes. They were now heading for the cafeteria. He placed her at a table, fetched he lunch and then walked off, saying that he would be back for her after break.

During lunch two other girls sat at the table. "This seat taken?" asked the smaller black haired one as she sat down. The green haired girl soon followed suit. "Hello my name is Lettuce and this Mint." Said the green haired girl introducing herself and her friend. " Hi back. My name is Ichigo." Ichigo replied smiling at the friendly girl. "So why is Ryou carrying you around everywhere?" asked Mint. Ichigo blinked at the bluntness of question, while Lettuce chastised Mint for her rudeness and apologised on Mints behalf. But Ichigo smiled saying that it was a sensible question. "I can't walk right now and since I am staying with him, he has elected himself as my escort. How does everyone know Ryou?" she replied and asked. ' Are you kidding? He is only one of the most popular boys, even though he has no real friends to speak of. Not to mention that he is extremely hot and extremely smart. He is one of the sought after guys in the school." Said Mint; with an expression on her face that said all too clearly that she couldn't believe that someone actually didn't know all that. Cutting in Lettuce said, " Yet despite all that he never shows any interest in any of the girls that literally throw themselves at him. So that

Is why there is so much gossip flying around the school about you two." Once they were finished speaking they saw a bright red, completely speechless Ichigo. 'He is popular! Who would've thought it?' was all she could think.

After the awkward beginning of conversation Ichigo, Lettuce and Mint were joined by two other girls. Their names were Zakuro and Purin. Once they had all began to talk Ichigo found out a lot about her new friends. Mint was a ballet dancer and would be dancing as Prima Ballerina in the upcoming show. Purin was the schools top gymnast, ribbon dancer and performer of the arts. Zakuro was a model and travelled internationally to tae part in shows. And lastly Lettuce was a complete boffin. She was a straight A student, hosted her own Internet site and was on the schools swim team. They were in the middle of discussing which teachers were strict, acted weirdly or were cool when suddenly everyone except Ichigo dell silent and stared. Seeing the change in mood Ichigo was puzzled. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Ryou standing behind her. He was what everyone was staring at. " Time to get you to your next class Ichigo." he said in a bored voice. He then without hesitation picked her up as she grabbed her books and said she'd see the other in class.

When the couple was in the now deserted hallways Ichigo decided to confront Ryou about his not telling her that he was popular etc. " So." she said. Glancing down Ryou didn't like the look in her eyes. "So…what?" he asked deciding to go along with her. " Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "You wouldn't have believed me and it was unimportant." He said understanding what she was getting at. " You couldn't have at least warned Me." she said " And…what…spoiled the experience at being under the spotlight?" he drawled. "Where's the fun in that?" They were now outside heading for her chemistry class in one of the outer buildings. "I don't think that I can trust someone that doesn't tell me everything.' She said deciding to bait him. Having had enough of this game Ryou placed her on a bench and began to walk away. " Well then if then if you don't trust me I won't carry you any further." He said and walked off to his next class.

Once Ryou was out of Ichigos sight he didn't return, she realised that he hadn't been kidding. He had left her stranded on a bench, unable to get to her next class. She was beginning to despair when suddenly she heard someone approaching from behind her. She looked up to see one of the cutest boys she had ever seen walk up to her. "Need help?" he asked. " Could you help me to class?" Ichigo asked relieved that she was about to be saved from being stranded on the bench. "Sure.", said the boy and he scooped her up. Once he had placed her at a table in the class he introduced himself. " My name is Masaya by the way. " he said friendly and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Oh! Nice to meet you. My name is Ichigo by the way. Thank you so much for helping me. I can't believe that Ryou just dumped me there." Masaya laughed. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. He always has his moods, even when we were friends." "Oh, so you know him?" she asked. Laughing Masaya told her that he and Ryou had been friends since kindergarten but that they just weren't as close as they used to be.

When the bell rang and the rest of the class started to shuffle in, Masaya left for his own class. Her four new friends then surrounded Se. "Do you know who that is?" asked Mint. "Sure hi name is Masaya and he rescued me from isolation. Why?" replied Ichigo. " He is only one of the most sought after and popular guy in school besides Ryou." Said an excite Purin. "How do you do it? You have caught the attention of two of the hottest and most sought after guys in this school, on your first day before fourth period. How?" said the shell shocked Mint.

Ichigo didn't see Ryou or Masaya again for the rest of her lessons. Instead a different guy from each of her class carried her to her next class. At ten end of the day Ryou resurfaced. He carried her to the motorcycle, placed her on it and drove at break neck speed back to the mansion. This all happened without Ryou or Ichigo saying a word to one another. Once they had changed and eaten lunch they retired to the lab for the rest of the day and evening.

Ryou trained Ichigo ruthlessly to take in details with a glance and to remember them. He also made her practice her targeting with her whip. They trained her in many other ways as well.

Three weeks later Ryou removed Ichigos bandages permanently. Ichigo was so relieved to be able to walk again that she threw her arms around Ryous neck and hugged him tight Realizing what she was doing they both pushed away with pink tinged faces. "Just don't overdo anything." Was all that Ryou said as he turned to work on his computer. When he turned around again she was gone.

Ryou was deep in thought when he suddenly heard something that sounded suspiciously like a whip. Following the direction from which the sound originated, Ryou found himself in the room with the suspended obstacle course. What he saw nearly made him faint. Ichigo was attempting the highly suspended obstacle course without safety wire or transforming. 'She going to get herself killed.' Was all that went through his head. He then sat down to wait for her to finish.

When Ichigo finished the course she leapt down to the ground and headed for her towel and bottle of water. She didn't notice Ryou sitting in the shadows. 'As good as new.' She thought, satisfied with her completion of the course. Understandably she jumped a mile high when she heard a voice say, 'Well done. Although you could work on the speed of your flips." "What?" asked a still jumpy Ichigo. "Your listening skills could also be improved." Said Ryou as he stepped into the light. He then walked out, leaving a chastened Ichigo by herself.

Three months later Ichigo did a back flip to avoid the predisite creature's sharp claws. She then leapt into the air and called her attack, destroying the predisite. She turned in time to see Kish orb away. Running she then leapt into the trees and fled the scene. The press had found out about her and now often arrived on the scene to take her picture, but she had escaped so far with no pictures being taken and her secret identity safe.

When she arrived at the mansion she detransformed and headed straight for the lab. "That was quick." Ryou said without turning around to see whom it was. He had seen her coming on the security cams, which he had installed throughout the mansion. " It was a particularly pathetic predisite, Kish seems to be running out of ideas." She said nochantly. "Unsurprisingly, since that was the sixth one this week." Ryou replied still concentrating on the replays of the footage of he most recent battle. 'She looks beautiful' he thought as he watched. "Any plans for tonight?" e asked in an uncaring voice. "Masaya and I are going out." She said. ' Oh, my god I haven't chosen an outfit yet!' she realized. Without a word Ichigo hit the floor running for her bedroom. She had to change.

Once she had left the lab, Ryou slumped in his chair and rested his hand on the backrest of the chair. 'Why her and why him?' he thought, He remembered the first time he had seen them together. Once he had left her sitting on that bench when her feet were injured; he still felt bad at how he had caused her to injure herself; he had walked out of sight. Unknown to her though he had been watching her from nearby. He was about to return and continue carrying her to class when he had seen Masaya approach her. Hanging back he then watched as Ichigo and his ex-friend talked. He then had watched Masaya carry her to class, with a then unidentifiable emotion in his stomach and now a very well known feeling of jealousy. Once his bandages were off and she no longer required him to take her to class he was amazed at the amount of male students that began to surround her everyday. Obviously the charm and spirit that he admired so much was also apparent and admired by others. However the worst thing offal was that Masaya had asked her out and since then they had been going out. 'Why did he have to fall in love with he one girl who was indifferent to him?'

In her room Ichigo was trying on and discarding several outfits. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Ryou hadn't made a comment about her date, then again he never did. This aside she continued to focus on her choice of outfit.

Ryou was walking across the lobby to get a glass of water from the kitchen when Ichigo started to descend the stairs. Seeing her Ryou stopped dead and openly stared. Noticing his look of surprise and admiration Ichigo stopped when she reached the bottom stair. "What do you think?" she asked slowly turning on the spot. Ryou was literally speechless, he was unable to form any syllables with his tongue. She was wearing a dark blue denim mini skirt that ended at mid thigh, with an emerald, three- quarter, off the shoulder top. The top ended just below her midriff. Her sandals were gold and had straps that criss-crossed until they met and tied at the knee. She wore her hair down and surrounding her face, with minimal make up. She also wore her gold heart bracelet in her wrist as always. She looks innocent, yet sinfully mature.

"I'll take it that I pass." She said blushing as he continued to stare. She then passed him and went into the lounge, soon piano music began to emit from the room. Regaining his power of speech Ryou was about to continue his path to the kitchen, when just then the doorbell rang. Turning and heading towards the door he opened it to find Masaya standing on the terrace. 'Hey Ryou, long time no see." Said Masaya when he saw Ryou open the door. "Not long enough." Replied Ryou with a scowl. Frowning Masaya followed Ryou into the foyer. "Ichigo, your date is here!" yelled Ryou, not taking his eyes off Masaya. "Look after her, or else." Said Ryou before Ichigo entered the room.

When Ichigo entered the room she found the two guys glaring at each other. Confused she faltered for a few seconds. 'What's going on?' she wondered. She then went to stand next to Masaya. This was the first time that Ryou was here when Masaya picked her up. Feeling awkward she said goodbye to him and then left with Masaya.

After they had eaten Masaya and Ichigo headed for the park. Masaya was very eco-involved and lied to spend times in natural areas. When they reached they reached the lake in the centre of the park, they were having a very interesting conversation when Ichigo saw her bracelet begin to glow red, signalling that Kish was nearby with another predisite. Thinking of the first excuse that she could Ichigo said, " I'm thirsty. I saw a drink machine at the other side of the park. I'll be right back." And then she dashed off in the direction of the attack.

When she arrived she saw a new type of predisite. "Welcome, kitty." Kish said watching as she transformed and stood in her cat form. "Meet my new predisite. She is part songbird and part human singer. Different to be sure, this should be as fun to watch as singing a song." He said. "Predisite attack!" he yelled. The beautiful, flying predisite took off into the air and then dived at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged and leapt out of the way each time. Eventually she struck the 'bird' with her attack. But instead of destroying it like it normally did the predisite was only wounded. Crying out in pain and fright the'bird' flew back and perched on Kishes outstretched arm. Seeing Ichigos look of confusion Kish said, "Did I forget to mention that this type of predisite is harder to kill than others?" 'It doesn't I'll still defeat it. Now that it I wounded it is unable to defend itself." Shouted Ichigo at Kish. "On the contrary, my dear kitty, this predisite can do far more than just fly. Show her predisite." Suddenly the air was filled with the crystal clear, haunting sound of the song of a songbird.

Suddenly Ichigos body began to do a series of grace flips and figures, as if her body was interpreting the song into movement. "What's going on?" screamed Ichigo, who was unable to stop dancing, at Kish. "Feel the Rhythm." Was what she heard him say. Suddenly crystal spears emitted from the birds mouth and they headed straight for her. Ichigo resigned herself to death; it would claim its mistress.

There was a flash of blinding light, which surrounded Ichigo as they hit. "You weren't supposed to kill her you fool." screamed Kish at the predisite. But when he turned to look at the predisite he turned to see a dagger flying towards it. The dagger hit and killed its target in the next second. Then became its normal self and an unconscious woman lay on the ground, while a colourful songbird flew off into the night. Confused Kish looked around for the thrower of the dagger. His eyes came to rest on two people on the ground.

Ichigo had resigned herself to death and clamped her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact. But instead it never came; there was a flash of blinding white light. When she opened her eyes there was a person standing in front of her emitting a force field which had shielded them both from the attack. When the person turned she saw it was a boy. He wore white jeans and a ripped off sleeve shirt. He was well tanned. His hair was white and his eyes were silver. But was most interesting was that he had Siberian Tiger ears and a tail. She was then distracted from her scrutiny of him when she saw him throw a dagger and kill the predisite. She then blacked out from exhaustion and shocked.

"Who are you?" demanded Kish. The figure remained silent. The figure remained silent. Suddenly the figure leapt into the air and drew a set of daggers from behind his back. He threw them of the startled Kish. Several of the daggers injured Kish badly before he could teleport away. As he did orb though he yelled, "I will get her and you! Just you wait!" Turning the figure bent down scooped up the immobile Ichigo and leapt into the darkness to escape the press and police.

When Ichigo awoke she found herself lying in a clearing near the park and Masaya was trying to shake her awake. "Ichigo, wake up." She sat bolt upright, "What happened?" she asked, looking round and taking in her surroundings. Calming down she relaxed. "I don't know what happened. I was following you to the drink machine, when you didn't come back. When on my way I ran into a scene where police and the press were swarming, it was weird. There were a lot of trashed things. When I was taking an alternative route to the drink machine I stumble across you lying here." " I must have fainted from thirst." Said Ichigo although she knew that wasn't what had really happened. She looked at Masaya thoughtfully, 'He can't be? Could he?' Deciding that she needed to talk to Ryou she looked at Masaya. "I'm not feeling so well, would you mind taking me home?" She said. "Sure." Said Masaya feeling worried.

When Masaya parked his car outside the door of Ryous mansion before he looked over at Ichigo. She had fallen asleep during the short trip there. Sighing he got out and without waking her sleeping form carried her bridal style to the door where he ran the doorbell. The door was opened seconds later by Ryou. "What happened?" he asked Masaya as he was passed the sleeping girl. 'She fainted. Then she said she wasn't feeling well and fell asleep on the way back in the car." Said Masaya. "Fine. Thanks. Bye." He slammed the door in Masayas Face. He then carried the still sleeping Ichigo to her room. He removed her shoes and placed her under the sheets. He stared at her for a few minutes and then brushed the hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. He then turned to lave. When he reached the door he heard Ichigo say, " Ryou, we need to talk." Turning to look at the semi-concious girl he said, "Tomorrow, catgirl, tomorrow." Apparently satisfied Ichigo lay back into the covers and fell fast asleep. Ryou however headed for the lab. He had work to do, plus he needed to get a certain catgirl off his mind. He shouldn't have kissed her at all he thought. It just made it harder on him.

The next morning Ichigo now freshly changed and wearing a baggy T-shirt and tight jeans found Ryou in the lab. He was asleep at his computer. Treading cautiously she leapt into the beams above him and sat, waiting for him to wake up. Minutes later he woke up and rubbed his eyes and flexed his shoulders. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone say, "So sleeping beauty finally woke up. He was startled, Ichigo had successfully caught him off guard, something he had often done to her. He chuckled. 'I prefer Prince Charming to sleeping Beauty." He said looking up. Ichigo burst out laughing and fell from her perch right into Ryous waiting arms. Suddenly they stopped laughing and just looked into each other's eyes. Their faces were just centimetres apart. They stayed that way for sometime.

Ichigo remembering where and with who she was suddenly jumped out of his arms. "Ryou we need to talk." She said looking at the floor to hide her blush. "Indeed." Was all he said sounding a bit distracted. Then "So what do we need to talk about?" he asked straitening himself up and switching into scientific mode. Ichigo told him about the battle, Kishes new predisite, the effects its attack had had on her but not about the tiger guy who had saved her. When she was finished she looked at Ryou who had remained silent throughout the telling. "I wouldn't worry about Kish. But the way the predisite effected you, that's concerning and we'll have to research into it."

Later after further discussion they went up to the kitchen where Ichigo began breakfast, because it was Sunday and the staffs day off, while Ryou headed to his room to shower and change. As she started to make pancakes Ichigo was thinking about earlier. She had felt so safe and right in his arms. She had even willed her to kiss her, and was disappointed he hadn't. She couldn't believe that she had almost cheated on Masaya. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about Ryou and everything about him. The way he looked at her, how his hair feel on his face, how strong he was and how mean, infuriating and kind he could be.

In his room similarly Ryou was thinking about Ichigo. He couldn't believe how close he had come to closing the distance between them and kissing her. He somehow knew she wouldn't have resisted. But he had not kissed her because she was someone else's. He also considered why she had suddenly jumped out of his arms. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he had wanted to keep holding her close. Everyday it was becoming clearer to him that he was undeniably in love with her. He felt jealous when she was with someone else, he felt content when she entered the room he was in, he felt blessed and happy on the rare occasions she smiled at him and he wanted to protect and comfort her no matter what whenever he saw her sad, angry or scared and simply whenever else he saw her. She didn't show it often but he knew she was a sea of emotions. Sighing and feeling resigned that she would never be his; he got dressed and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

For the next week and a half there was no alien attacks. Ichigo focused on her schoolwork, battle training and dates with Masaya. She only saw Ryou to and from school and during training. He was working on something and was withdrawn and avoided all contact with her. She I turn ignored him.

It was a Thursday night that Ichigo was returning home from watching Masaya at a Kendo competition when her bracelet began to glow. Taking immediate action she followed her cat senses until she heard people screaming and she fund the disturbance. Here were three giant horses like predisites with none other than Kish encouraging them to destroy even more than they already had. Ducking into a nearby alley there was a flash of red light and Ichigo emerged transformed. She ran for the predisites. They had horns and spears in their mane, which flew through the air whenever the "horses" shook their heads. Ichigo leapt into the air onto one of the giant horses backs, called her weapon and attacked it. But nothing changed except the predisite became angrier. 'What's going on?' wondered Ichigo. It was then she was thrown to the ground as the predisite bucked her off. She rolled a long the ground to avoid the hooves but the one predisite stepped on her tail. In pain she tried to pull her tail from under the predisites hoof when she saw several spears spiralling in her direction. There was no way she could get away. Suddenly she was being carried out of danger as the tiger guy showed up, sliced the predisites leg with a dagger, which caused it to lift its leg of her tail, and then he leapt with her in his arms to safety. "Thanks." Was all she could say, while staring at him.

"Want to finish them off?" He said glancing at her. She was mute so she just nodded. 'He spoke to me' was all that she could think. As one they leapt at the creatures. She called for her whip, while he used his daggers and surprisingly a sword. Minutes later the predisites were destroyed. A furious Kish suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo and attempted to stab her, he almost succeeded until the tiger boy, after blocking his attack, injured him first. An angry Kish teleported away to tend his wounds. The two cat people stood facing each other, when a flash of light broke their intense looks. Ichigo turned to him questioningly. "Follow me. Less crowds." He said he leapt into the darkness closely followed by Ichigo.

After a while the two figures stepped in the glade where she had awoken the first time they had met. "Who are you?" Ichigo eventually asked. He looked intently at her with his silver eyes. "They call me the Phantom Guardian." He said briefly. "Why did you help me?" asked Ichigo. Looking into the distance he replied, "I am your protector. I was born to protect you. My life is yours. No one is more important to me than you. Your fight is mine and it always will be. I will sacrifice myself before I see any harm come to you. I will always protect you." Stunned after hearing his speech Ichigo just stared at him. "My turn for a question. May I ask you a favour?" said the Phantom after a few moments of heavy silence. Still unable to comprehend speech Ichigo nodded. Suddenly he seized her and began to kiss her with an amazingly overwhelming passion. Despite her surprise, she didn't resist. After a few moments she actually began to respond. They remained close together and kissing for a few more moments; and then the Phantom Guardian turned and melted into the night, becoming part of the shadows.

Long after he was gone Ichigo still stood I the same spot. She could still feel how it had felt like when he had held her close. She could still feel the shape of his mouth imprinted on hers and the feeling of his shoulders under her hands from when her arms had ventured up to wrap around his neck. She detransformed then and began to walk home. She was startled when she heard her cell ring. When she answered it was Mint inviting her to a party on the Saturday. Feeling things becoming normal again, she accepted the invitation and hurried home.

When she arrived at the mansion, she quietly entered the house, walked up the stairs and climbed into bed. She was exhausted and fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

On the Friday morning when she woke up the house was empty. So she dressed in her Uniform and began to eat breakfast; which consisted of coco pops and chocolate milk by herself in the kitchen. It was just as she was finishing up her breakfast when an extremely angry Ryou entered the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he yelled at her. Immediately taking offence Ichigo yelled back, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW EINSTEIN. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHT YOU ARE YELLING AT ME ABOUT! SO EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR BELT UP!" Calmer Ryou threw six different newspapers at her and snarled 'That's what I'm talking about."

Taking up the papers the headlines read:

"FELINE FATALE" with a picture of her when she was attacking the predisites.

"Phantom Guardian and Ferocious Feline! Is there a connection?" with a picture of her and the Guardian staring at each other, which must have been the one taken which caught their attention.

"One sexy yet deadly Feline" was accompanied by several shots of her on the predisites back.

"Friend, Foe or Feline?" was another headline was surrounded by a picture of her attacking the predisites with her whip.

"The cat with nine tails" was yet another headline. It showed a particularly brilliant shot of her cracking the whip in the cameras direction.

But the worst was possibly the worst; it was featured in a gossip newspaper. It carried a picture of when the Phantom Guardian had leapt with her in his arms out of dangers way and the headline read, "Do the Felines have Feelings for one another?"

By the time she had finished reading the articles her face was worse than pale, it was practically transparent.

"Were you going to tell me about this?" asked Ryou menacingly. Ichigo simply nodded. "Why didn't you tell me last night?" Finally trusting herself to speak she said, "It was late when I returned, so I went to sleep and planned to tell you this morning but it looks like the papers beat me to it." "Not just the papers Ichigo." Ryou said warily. "Turn on the television."

When she turned on the TV she found that she was staring at a picture of her, the Phantom Guardian or a picture of them together. It was on every channel. Ichigo slumped into a nearby chair. Ryou almost didn't hear it but then he did. She whispered into her hands " Oh my god! I am so…so sorry Ryou. I really didn't know about the cameras. She then burst into ragged sobs.

Feeling awkward Ryou sat down next to her and held her as she turned and cried into his shirt. He felt bad about being so hard on her. 'Of course it isn't he fault. She was only saving the world. She couldn't help that the press were there.' After a while he began to wipe away her tears. Brushing her hair out of her face, he chastely pressed a kiss to he forehead. He then said he would meet her at the bike in a second as he ran and changed. Ichigo decided to make it an as normal day as possible.

When they arrived at school though all, everyone was talking about was the Feline Fatale and the Phantom Guardian. Even Mint, Zakuro, Purin and Lettuce were talking about them. From them she learnt that the Phantom Guardian had been around for about a year and a half now.

In class and throughout the day the pupils were uncontrollable, so eventually the teachers gave up trying to teach them anything. When the end of the day arrived Ryou and the motorcycle were nowhere to be found. Confused Ichigo searched for him and it. When she couldn't find Ryou or the cycle she decided to walk home. She had gotten no further than the end of the street when Masaya pulled up besides her.

'Hop in." called Masaya as he opened the door. He said he would drop her off at the mansion. First however they went on an impromptu date. They went to the petting zoo. There they cuddled all the baby animals, ate candyfloss and had a general bout of great fun.

It was late when he pulled up at the front gate to the estate. Once she had entered and closed the gate he drove off. Feeling happy she strolled up the driveway. However when she walked through the door her mood was short lived. "Where the hell were you?" demanded Ryou. "Why do you care? You left me stranded at school. So I got an alternative way home with a few stops along the way." She then marched passed him and went to her room to get away from him.

In the lab Ryou felt really bad about yelling at Ichigo. She was right; it was his fault that she was so late. He had been so eager to get back to his lab and away from all that gossip at school that he had gotten on his motorcycle and escaped as fast as humanly possible. He had completely forgotten about her and now he was suffering from the worst guilt trip he had ever had. 'HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT ONLY SHE CAN MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY. Only she can make me want to hold her when we're fighting?' he thought. Hanging his head de resolved to go and apologize. He was just thinking of what to say when he heard a scream echo through the house.

Ryou raced through the house. There was only one person in the house besides him and he had never heard her scream before. He burst into her room to the shocking sight of Kish having a frightened Ichigo, who was in a towelling robe, cornered in her bedroom. "Get away from her!" yelled Ryou at Kish. "Make me!" yelled Kish back. "Ryou, HELP! " was all that Ichigo managed to yell before her mouth was covered by Kishes hand. "Hush kitten. He can't help you anyway. H's locked out." Suddenly Ryou went flying through the door and the door seemingly locked itself.

Ryou tried to breakdown the door but Kish had strengthened the door with his abilities so that it was impossible to break down. All Ryou was getting was an extremely sore shoulder.

Meanwhile in the room Kish was still cornering Ichigo. "Well my pretty kitty. I told you I would get you." Said Kish while he tried to kiss her. Dodging his lips she said through clenched teeth, "You haven't got me yet and you never will." Suddenly she felt Kish being pulled away from her. Relieved she looked over to see who it was. There stood Kish and the Guardian fighting with their preferred knives. She couldn't see anything clearly as their movements and knives were as fast as flashes of light. After a prolonged battle she heard Kish scream and saw one of the Phantom Guardians knives protruding from his chest just above where his heart was. There was a flash of light and he had orbed away to treat and heal his severe wounds.

Once he had left she tuned to thank the Phantom Guadian. But her eyes were immediately drawn to the bloodstains on his white shirt in his abdominal region. "Oh my gosh! You're hurt." She cried racing to his side. "It's nothing and you're safe." He said and then he turned and leapt out the window. She rushed over to the window to all him back when the door suddenly flew open and Ryou landed on the ground. 'Ow!' he thought. "What happened?" he asked seeing her staring out the window. "He save me." She said. Confused Ryou asked, "who? What are you talking about?" "The phantom Guardian. He came and saved me." She said still distracted. "Oh. Well tell me about it and explain why he would save you." Said Ryou.

"I didn't mention it before but he claims to be my protector. He said he was born to protect me and that he always would, even at the cost of his own life." She said. When Ryou didn't say anything she continued. "He said he would fight for my side and always protect me. I suppose he came to fill what he considers his duty." When Ryou still didn't say anything she looked at him. She saw a very thoughtful look on his face. Feeling her gaze on his face he turned his deep, penetrating blue eyes in her direction. "You must have met and spoken with him more than once to know all that." He said, seeing her face take on a very guilty expression he continued. "No one has ever spoken to him before now and except for the ones with you there have never been any pictures of him before. However many knew of his existence, he has save d several people several times. So I think it is time that you told me about your meetings with him.

Slowly Ichigo began to tell him how he had saved her on different occasions. She told Ryou how the Phantom had saved her the first time by shielding her from that special predisite. She told him how he had stopped the horse predisites spears from hitting hear and about their talk after that battle. She concluded the explanation wit the rescue from hours earlier. When she was finished she could see that Ryou was angry. 'Oh, no! What did I do now?' she wondered although she had her suspicions.

"How cold you not tell me all that?" Ryou began to say in a very silent voice which made her feel even worse than how she would have, had he yelled at her. "We agreed that you would tell me everything, since that injury incident. How am I supposed to look after you? I can't be there for you if I don't know what is going on. What else haven't you told me? What else do I need to know? What else?" He looked at her awaiting her response. She had tears rolling down her face. 'She looked sorrowful. Like a broken hearted angel' he thought before he could stop himself. "Nothing." She managed to gasp out before she burst into tears, sobbing openly now. " I'm sorry." She kept sobbing.

Seeing her like that broke his heart. He couldn't stay angry with her. He wanted to comfort her even though he knew he shouldn't. Against his better judgement he went over and held her while she turned and cried into his chest. They sat there for a while, her crying and him enjoying holding her. After a while Ichigo fell asleep on his shoulder. Her shock from the experience with Kish and the emotional stress from their argument having exhausted her. Shifting, Ryou lad he r under her sheets, transferring her head to her pillow. After tucking her in he backed away to the door and leant there for a time watching her sleep. Her face still tearstained and his thoughts still seeing her frightened expression when Kish had tried to kiss her. Shaking his thought away he headed to the lab to work our and then continue his real work.

Over the next few weeks several predisites attacked but there was no sign of Kish. The Phantom Guardian often showed up to help her in the battles and then left before she could thank him. Ryou and Ichigo had been training together but otherwise hey hadn't spoken to each other. Masaya and her went out on several dates, but she no longer liked him as much has she originally thought she had. She also had begun to think that she was in love with Ryou and the Phantom Guardian. Then on the Friday school closed for summer vacation.

That night Ryou came and spoke to Ichigo after she had completed her new and harder training course he had designed. "Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked as if he hadn't been ignoring her for weeks. 'Is he asking me on a date?' she wondered. "Cause I have this beach house out of town and we can go stay therefore a week or two." He continued when she didn't immediately answer. Not understanding why she feeling disappointed she announced that she would love to go to the beach and then walked out. "See you at dinner later" he called after the retreating form. " Sorry I am going out with Masaya tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow." She said and then left the room.

Later when Ichigo left with Masaya she did not know that she had an audience of one and that he was deeply concerned.

'Wow. That was great." Said Masaya to Ichigo as they left the theatre. Personally Ichigo had thought it was dead boring, it was the sixth documentary on the environment he had taken her to see on the last two weeks. "Yeah. It was so informative." Ichigo said with false enthusiasm. Looking over at her, Masaya became serious and said, "Ichigo lets go to the park."

When they reached the park they sat at Masaya favourite bench. "Ichigo, you've been kind of distant these past few weeks and I know you've been busy and all but I think there is another reason." He contined before she could say anything. "I like you Ichigo but I need a girlfriend who is always there and who is always supportive, no matter what. So although I like you, I don't think this is working out and that you can't be that girl. What I'm trying to say is I want to break up." Now he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo was stunned, she hadn't seen that coming. She felt like a speeding train had hit her. Finally with tears in her eyes she said," I understand…Um I need to…to go. See you around. I guess." She then walked away blindly from the bench and Masaya.

Masaya felt bad as he walked in the opposite direction. 'At least I didn't tell her that I have actually met someone else and been dating her for some time.' He thought as walked to his car. He didn't even see the shadow, which had been following him. He also didn't see the fist until it hit him squarely in the eye and stomach. When he crumpled to the ground in pain he then heard the words meant for his ears only "She doesn't know but I do an that was on her behalf. I'd stay away from her, from now on if you know what's good for you.' Masaya then shrank back against his car, he didn't know who was speaking but he could hear that they meant business. Suddenly the presence was gone and Masaya climbed in his car and sped way.

Ichigo had broken into a run, while blinded with tears. She knew it was all her fault that Masaya no longer liked her. She didn't even notice her bracelet glowing; when suddenly she was knocked over by something. Looking around she saw that she had blindly run straight into the middle of what looked like an army of giant predisite ants.

'Welcome kitty cat." Said Kish appearing in front of her. "Oh dear. No need to cry for me, I'm all yours.' He said wiping a tear from her face and tasting it. 'Get away from me you pervert." Cried Ichigo swatting him away. "Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say, pretty kitty." Kish said appearing high in the sky this time. "I'll say a lot worse if you don't leave me alone." There was a red flash of light as she touched the bracelet and transformed.

"Well there's the kitty I know and love." Said Kish. "Predisites attack."

"Angelic Heart Whip!" cried Ichigo.

Her black and gold twine cat-of-nine-tails whip appeared in her hand. She cracked it a few times.

"Deaths Passion!" she yelled, cracking her whip at the predisites to her left. She destroyed nine in total. 'Great,' she thought 'nine down and only about nine hundred to go.' She then became and danced with Death.

Seeing "ants" rushing at her from all directions, she leapt into the air. As she descended it was in a dive position, spinning rapidly, causing all nine tails of her whip to spin separately like a fan, faster than the eye could see. As she reached the giant ants level she called out a new attack.

"Sorrows Slice!"

Rays of light emitted from the spinning whip, seemingly slicing several ants in two. This attack was powerful and extremely lethal. In total the single attack killed twenty-seven ants.

Landing on one hand after that she flipped onto her feet in a defensive position.

Flipping into the air again she brought down her attack once again followed by her new attack.

"Deaths Passion!" she cried cracking her whip to either side. Then spinning her whip above her head she spun and cried, "Sorrows Slice."

She then avoided a series of light attacks that the ants were shooting at her. However she wasn't fast enough and the one light shot hit her leg during a mid flip.

Crying out in pain she landed hard on the ground. She was about to be hit by a rain of light shots when still sitting on the ground she cracked her whip and cried out the defence shield she had been working on.

"Loves Life Shield!"

A pink forcefield dome surrounded her, protecting her from the bullets of light. This however was only a temporary defence, so she stood up o her uninjured leg, while the defence lasted.

The shield failed just as she was standing. She didn't have time to use it again and was preparing to be hit when she had the familiar feeling of the Phantom Guardian leaping with her to safety. He landed in a nearby tree and set her down. 'Stay there." He said shortly as he turned to defend her. Before she could protest, he leapt down and began doing an impressive amount of martial arts and footwork avoided being shot. Handling his daggers; of which he had several showing and hidden on his person; with great finesse and skill he was like Ichigo, a person who danced with death. He destroyed and injured an impressive amount of ant predisites but was eventually beginning to tire. There were after all an overwhelmingly large amount of them. He was busy battling a particularly vicious ant when suddenly a whip curled around him and pulled him away.

Ichigo landed next to the Guardian and freed him from her whip. When he looked at her questioningly she looked pointedly at the spot where he had stood before she had pulled him away. On the ground was particularly large scorch mark. Positioning herself so that they were back to back she said, "Sometimes the protected must become the protectors." She felt his silver glance. "I told you to stay there. You aren't fit to fight currently." He said quietly but obviously upset. "I decide when I'm unfit to fight.' She said sounding and feeling angry yet ice cold as well. "I don't walk away from my responsibilities just because of a small injury. Now are we going to work together or not?" she continued. The Phantom Guardian who had been watching the approaching remaining hordes of ants simply said" Together."

In perfect sync they began to fight. They always had a point of Physical contact to prevent themselves from losing each other. Using her whip and special attacks Ichigo protected his back while using his dagger the Phantom protected hers. She ducked perfectly whenever he used his dagger or threw his dagger behind him at a predisite behind him. He helped her by giving her leg ups into the air where she executed her attacks an used her cat abilities to land on her feet behind him once again back to back.

She couldn't leap/jump properly by herself because of her injury but with the Phantoms help that didn't hinder her. After several Duo attacks all the ant predisites were destroyed and only Kish remained. He dived at Ichigo, his short swords appearing I his hands. Even before the Phantom could react and before he could stop her Ichigo painfully leaped into the air and unleashed her new attack.

"Sorrows Slice!"

The attack didn't kill him, but hundreds of deep cuts appeared all over his body. Stopping in mid attack, in extreme agony and losing large amounts of blood he said through clenched teeth as he orbed away, "I'll be back."

Once he was gone, Ichigo landed and fell to the ground.

The full force of a wave of pain enveloped her. The wound she had received from the ants attack was serious and leaping into the air had made it worse and caused it to begin bleeding again. The Phantom Guardian went over to her and began to examine the wound. "I need to get you to a hospital.' He said when he had finished. He was about to pick her up when he felt he grip his arm. She shook her head, partly in refusal and partly to clear her head of the pain. "No." she said, her voice was undeniably filled with pain. "You need help." He insisted. "Yes but no hospitals." He was about to interrupt when he felt her grip harder on his arm. "The press caught that whole battle on film, including my injury. They'll check the hospitals for someone who checked in with my injury." Seeing the sense in what she said, the Phantom nodded. "Take me to the mansion. Ryous there, he always knows what to do." She said. The look he gave her was strange yet familiar. He nodded his consent. Picking her up he leapt away from the battle to the mansion.

Halfway there Ichigo detransformed and looked at him. Blocking her pain from her mind she said, "You never stay long enough for me to talk to you after a battle. So while I'm with you, I'd just like to say thanks." He glanced at her but continued through the night. "Thanks for always saving and helping me." She clarified. 'But I'd also lie to ask you something." Pausing she took a deep breath, "If you could would you stop being the Phantom Guardian and stop being my protector, would you? Because if you would, I'd like to say that I don't hold you as a protector but as a friend, so you can stop if you want."

They had arrived at the mansion steps by the time she had finished speaking. The phantom Guardian set Ichigo down, standing her on her uninjured leg at the base of the stairs in front of him. He held her shoulder to steady her. His silver eyes staring down into her chocolate brown eyes as if he was searching for the key to her soul I them. "I wouldn't change or stop." He said in a serious voice, still staring into her eyes. "If you look upon my service to you as a type of imprisonment, then know that I ignore your offer of freedom and choose to stay a prisoner. It is more than duty or obligation that binds me to you."

He stared into her eyes for an endless moment, and then cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her with tenderness so exquisite she knew she would remember it for the rest of her life. It was so loving and yet so familiar.

Once the kiss ended the phantom Guardian looked at her one last time and in a flash of white light was gone.

She hopped up the stairs, each one painful and went to the front door. As she reached the front door it was flung open. Ryou took one look at her, picked her up and ran down to the lab.

He examined her wound properly after injecting her with a mild painkiller. Silently he cleaned her wound with antiseptic, stitched the worse areas, applied an antibiotic solve to it and bandaged it up. He then looked at her. "It is extremely bad. It won't scar because I have applied this cream but it will take a long time to heal."

Heard heart sank. 'I should have been more careful. Now I can't save the Earth." She said quietly, head bowed. Suddenly angry Ryou said to her, "You couldn't have been more careful. You were fighting for your life, not even you are perfect." She glanced at him more upset. He chastised himself. 'How could he yell at her? She was scared and she isn't used to feeling helpless anymore.' He thought. Rubbing his eyes Ryou eventually said, "Look, Ichigo, I'm sorry. I just am worried." She looked at him and said it was ok. "Ichigo there is a machine I've been working on since your first injury. It helps to stimulate cell reproduction. Which speeds up the recovery and growth rate of the skin. With your permission I'd like to try it on you. Thoughtfully Ichigo looked at him. "Okay." She said after a while. "I trust you." She said by way of explanation.

Once they had performed the procedure Ryou carried her up to bed. He fetched various things for her and then left the room so she could change. After she was dressed in her pink pajamas and was lying in bed he entered the room again. "I need you to stay in bed for a coupe of days. Luckily its vacation so you won't have any problems with getting around at school. So now that that's solved and sorted, tell me what happened."

Tears filled Ichigos eyes as she remembered the whole evening. "Masaya dumped me." She began. He looked at her in surprise. "Why?" he eventually asked. "I wasn't giving him enough attention or being supportive enough." She said with head bowed.

Thinking of all the times he had seen her stay up late into the night working, even after exhausting battles or when she was sick, so that she could attend Masayas practices, competitions and various other activities Ryou asked, with and angry glint in his eye, "Did he say that?"

Not seeing his expression, her eyes downcast, she nodded sullenly. "He's right." She said in a voice lower than a whisper. Ryou heard. She didn't see the battle of emotions, which took place over his face or his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. 'No Ichigo. He's wrong. Dead wrong. You supported him more than most girls would. It must be for another reason that he left you. I don't know why, but he's a bloody fool for leaving you, a bloody fool."

Still upset although, she was touched by his words she said, ' Ryous he's not a fool. I'm nothing special, at least not that way. I'll not be hard to replace or improve upon. It's my fault he left me and no one else's.' Strangely angry Ryou grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his face. Ichigo it's his mistake, he was lucky to have you. He's the fool, understand? Him not you." Ichigo simply lost control and began to cry.

Unable to control his protective emotion and instincts any longer Ryou suddenly pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Minding her injured leg he pulled her onto his lap. He sat there cradling and holding her while she cried into his chest for a long time. They sat that way for an unknown long period of time. When Ryou eventually noticed that Ichigo had stopped crying he looked down to see her fast asleep in his arms, with salty, crystal tears still running down her face.

When he shifted to put her down, he felt her fingers curl in his shirt like cat claws. When he shifted back to his original position he felt his shirt being released again. Every attempt he made to put her down ended like the first. Eventually giving up he leant back against her headboard with her still cradled in his lap. 'A forced catnap.' He thought ironically. It was a long time since he had ha a full nights sleep, because of her, yet now because of her he was being forced to sleep restfully. Chuckling to himself he fell asleep in a situation that to hi felt like bliss.

When Ichigo began to wake up, she didn't want to move. She felt so comfortable and safe. Without opening her eyes she settled back further in to the warmth surrounding her. Suddenly she felt breathing on hr cheek. Her eyes flew open and she jerked up into a straight sitting position. Looking behind her, she saw that she had been sleeping in Ryous sleeping arms. 'How did that happen?" she wondered.

Ryou woke up when Ichigo jerked upright, opening his eyes he saw a very confused looking Ichigo. Remembering the night before he understood why she couldn't remember anything, she had been distraught. He decided to have some fun at her expense.

"Well GOOD morning." He said to her. She just kept staring at him. "After last night I didn't think you would wake up until much later." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Ichigo noticeably paled when she heard that. "What happened last night?" she eventually stuttered. Ryou faked innocence, "Why don't you remember…you broke up with Masaya, was injured in battle and underwent an extremely large amount of medical treatment. Why what did you think I was talking about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She went blood red in the face. Suddenly Ryou burst out laughing, realising that he had been having fun at her expense she glared at him.

"You silly cat," he said, "you wouldn't let me put you down last night so I eventually gave up trying." He said still chuckling. "Oh." She said "sorry." "Nothing to be sorry about.' Ryou said sobering up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Stay in bed, I'll have some bring you your breakfast and someone to help you change etc." He walked out the room to change and begin work I the lab.

Later that day Ryou was working in his lab when he heard a shriek of horror. He bolted towards Ichigos room thinking that Kish had reappeared. Instead he found her staring at the television n horror. He grabbed the remote and began to flick onto all the news channels. All of them were playing tapes of the battle with the ants, hr being injured and her being rescued. But the tape that was being played the most was the one where the Phantom Guardian and her were battling in sync, followed by him leaping away with her in his arms.

They both watched minute as they listened to spectators, police and various specialists talking about them. The public and spectators just expressed their gratitude to Feline Fatale and the Phantom Guardian for saving them and they expressed their hop that the Feline wasn't to badly hurt and that she would continue. Several also expressed their awe that she had continued to battle injured.

Specialists in criminology and criminal behaviour said that they believed the Feline and the Phantom were a definite team and that they obviously worked together often. When asked why they were asked why they were studying the pair in the first place they stated that they were not completely sure that they were not criminals. Needless to say the public could be heard booing at them from the background.

Martial arts experts had also concluded that the Phantom and the Feline were a team but they did not think that they were criminals. They stated that for any two fight with that type of flawless teamwork and mutual understanding that the Feline and Phantom had displayed, took years of training, bonding and hard work to accomplish. They also stated that from what they had witnessed of the battle, which had been caught on film, they could comfortably say that the Feline and the Phantom were dangerous separately, but together, they were lethal.

The final clips of the battle were then shown and then the reporter signed off saying, " The Feline Fatale and Phantom Guardian, are they friends, Protectors and a team or a duo of lethal killers? We'll have to wait and see."

The report now over, Ryou switched off the television and turned to see Ichigos horrified eyes peeking out from behind her hands which had been covering her face. He waited for her reaction while trying to gauge his own.

He didn't have to wait long. " I'm dead." Was all Ichigo managed to croak out. She seemed to have lost control of her voice. This caught Ryous interest, "Why?' he asked. Ichigo looked at him as if he was mad. "You just saw why." She said. "All I saw was a news report, albeit an extremely detailed, informative and biased one. But just a new report none the less."

"That report could get me exposed. And although their conclusion that the Phantom Guardian and I have been a team for years is wrong, it could put us both in danger. Not to mention that they had shots of my face and his. All footage before now was from a distance. This was detailed. Their suspicions that I am a criminal are also very insulting." She said. 'Well, so what?" Ryou asked. Ichigo stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "So what, so what!" she practically yelled. "This could ruin everything. I'd think of all people you'd be one to understand that.' She said. As an afterthought she said, "I officially hate the Press!"

"I do understand but there isn't anything we can do to change it so we'll just have to cope." Ryou stated calmly. "And how are we supposed to do that Ryou?" asked a frazzled Ichigo. "Well for starters you can get better, then Feline Fatale can pay an unannounced visit to the news agency." Ichigo thoughtfully said, 'Pay a visit to the press. How interesting. Aren't you afraid I'll get caught?"

It was Ryous turn to stare at her. "You, Deaths Mistress, Feline Fatale, get exposed. Are you joking? The y know you exist, they can't find out your secret identity without you detransforming and you can easily elude them if they try and capture you. They are after all only human. Besides it will be fun to watch their reaction to your visit."

"What about the predisites" asked Ichigo, changing the subject. 'I am in no condition to fight." She missed the twitch of his mouth as if he wanted to laugh or mile. "I wouldn't worry Ichigo. The Guardian can defend the world for the time being. He isn't as powerful as you and doesn't have your special abilities but he was around before you and he manage fine then. I'm sure he won't mind." 'How do you know?" asked Ichigo curiously. "He was here before you wasn't he and after all why wouldn't he? It's only logical.' "I guess. Ok. I'll just have to heal soon and hope for the best."

For the next three weeks Ichigo healed. The Phantom Guardian protected the earth against attacks and Ryou and Ichigo became closer. That is they became closer when Ryou wasn't working, sleeping or out at night with his friends.

Ichigo could do no physical training but as with her first injury she trained her memory, target practice and logic abilities. Ichigo also revealed to Ryou that she had a knack with computers. She designed a computer program that helped to develop and study new attacks and defences. It was really a more advanced version of what Ryou already had, but it was still really impressive.

Eventually Ichigo was completely healed with the help of Ryous machine. Now that she was completely healed she was full of energy and looked better than new. She completed all her physical courses in record time and thereby put to rest all Ryous worries and concerns whether or not she was fully recovered.

The next day when Ichigo and an extremely tired Ryou had breakfast, she announced that she was going to visit the news centre.

Bob Peters, news editor of PAGE news agency was frustrated. Nothing was going right. First his lead reported had bee taken ill, so was unable to cover a big story, then there had been a film-editing problem in the editing room and finally a reporter and cameraman that he had assigned to follow the Phantom Guardian had come back empty handed. The Phantom had fought several predisites and then seeing the cameraman had taken the film. The crew had been hoping to see the Feline Fatale but only the Guardian had shown. Since it was very rare to catch him on film; except with her; so they were ecstatic utile he took the film. The reporter hadn't said how he had gotten the film, but the fact that he had remained. Apparently they had chased him all night to get it back but just a few ours after dawn he had given them the slip. The editor was damn angry and frustrated. Not only did he have no Feline Fatale but he also had no Phantom.

Having finally sorted out all his messes he proceeded to his office. When he reached his office he thought his day couldn't possibly get any worse, little did he know what was going to happen later.

Ichigo was standing in an alley, looking up at the top of the very large building next to her. 'So this is PAGE News Agency.' She thought. 'Could they make it any taller?' Shrugging she transformed. There was the usual the flash of red light and then she stood there I her black outfit. Calling her whip she decided to see how well her rock climbing training course had served her.

She leapt to the first ledge, and then using her whip to wrap around a flagpole she swung to the next one. Using her cat genes she leapt up the next four. Then she had a problem. No ledges and no flagpoles. Putting her whip aside she began to free climb the side of the building, until she reached the designated window on the twenty-eighth floor, the top floor and the editors office.

Looking in Ichigo saw a harassed looking man working with his back to the window. The man was obviously short, partially bald and in a bad mood. 'Brilliant!' she thought sarcastically as she silently stepped in.

Bob was frantically trying to collaborate and organise a line-up for the evening news. He had almost nothing to work with thanks to the earlier events. He was just about ready to collapse half an hour later, but he had finally completed the line up. He then looked up and nearly had a heart attack.

He rubbed his eyes; he must be hallucinating from overwork. When he looked again though she was still there, 'But it is impossible' he thought. He saw her mouth quirk, did he just say that out loud he wondered. Then she spoke from her position in a chair on the opposite side of his desk. "Yes, you did and you just asked that out loud as well." She said. Her voice sounded husky and low. She could have been a singer. "Well if I am not hallucinating, why are you here?" he nervously asked.

"To talk." She said intertwining her fingers. "About what?" he asked puzzled. "I would have thought it obvious Bob." Ichigo said, mentally laughing at his expression. She was enjoying his discomfort, it made the wait worthwhile.

"I'll make it easy on you. You have after all been working hard." He paled. "How long have you been there?" he asked hesitantly. "About half an hour." He paled further. "How, why, How didn't I notice?" he wondered silently. "I am here to talk about the offensive media work you have been showing about me." He noticeably swallowed. "I am not going to play cat and mouse with you Bob." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes. "I don't like what I've been watching lately, to be honest I don't like the press. But I dislike it even more now because of my lack of exposure lately you people have been attacking me. So here I am. I am right in the head office and I am setting some things straight." Ichigo paused Bob was reaching for his phone. "Calling someone Bob?" she asked sounding innocent. 'My deputy head reported and crew." He couldn't believe his luck; she was here to be interviewed. Then her tail flicked in annoyance. "No need Bob." She said with slight steel in her voice. "This is not an interview, just an informative visit, followed by a warning."

"Firstly, the Phantom and I are not criminals we are defenders. Second we are not a team, we simply fight together when things get tough. Third I am fully recovered from my injury and lastly, should I see another report calling me a criminal, if I were you I'd watch my back, cause it will be in danger. Understand?" Bob silently nodded. "Good." Ichigo then stood up and leapt out of the window, sticking his head out he saw her land on her feet and melt into the shadows.

A couple of hours later Ryou found Ichigo sitting at the park pond. "So how'd it go?" he asked in a bored voice. "Fine." She said motioning for him to sit down next to her. He complied. "So did he try anything?" "Just tried to make me participate in an interview." Ryou nodded. "Figures." He muttered. Glancing at her watch Ichigo got up. Ryou looked up at her questioningly. "Ryou can you please give me a lift to the mansion? I want to watch the seven o'clock news." Realizing that she wanted to see what effect her visit had had he nodded.

Minutes later they pulled up on his motorcycle in front of the mansion. When Ichigo got off the bike she had turned an interesting light shade of green. "Are you ok?" Ryou asked trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "As soon as I KILL YOU! I will be." She said. She then rushed inside and turned on the television.

The announcer was looking straight at the screen and began to talk. "In news today Feline Fatale is back. She visited this agency personally and expressed her opinion. These are the facts as she told them. The Phantom Guardian and her are not partners but help each other in difficult situations. She is no longer wounded. She and the Phantom are not criminals. She does not like the press. She would like to thank the public for their support. We here at PAGE News would like to publicly and formally apologise to the Feline and the Phantom and we withdraw all offensive accusations. In other news…" Ichigo turned the television off, satisfied that they'd got the message. She then turned to see Ryou who was for some reason angry.

"Is that what you said?" he demanded looking at her with daggers in his eyes. Confused she looked at him questioningly. "Did you say that you and the Guardian are not a team?" he clarified angrily. "Yes." She said confused. Why is he so upset? Ryou stormed out the room but Ichigo followed him. Well we're not a team. We are friends and all that but except when we battle we don't see or know each other. Not to mention that I work for you and he doesn't." At this Ryou swung round to face her, but as she didn't expect this Ichigo almost collided with him. "Ichigo, you fight for the same cause, you work together, communicate in battle without words and look out for one another. I don't know about you but to me that sounds like one brilliant team." Ichigo stared at him for a time, receiving no reply Ryou stormed off to the lab.

Ichigo stood on that exact spot for quite a while thinking. Ryou was right, the Phantom and her were a team. Sure they didn't train together but everything else was there. She would have to apologize to him and Ryou. That left only one question, why was Ryou so upset? She probably would have stood there longer and thought about it but her bracelet then began to glow.

Ichigo rushed out of the mansion, transforming as she ran. She eventually arrived at the city square tower. Kish was sitting there seemingly alone. When he saw her arrive he floated over to her.

"All better, I see. I was beginning to wonder if my little old ants had killed you." "You wish!" she said watching hi with suspicion. 'No I don't kitty.' Kish said settling in a more comfortable position. She looked at him puzzled. 'Why not?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her. "Why I would have thought it obvious kitty," Kish paused, "in exchange fir this planet, once I capture it, I have been granted you as part of my reward. "You'll be mine forever." Ichigo stared at him in shock. "You sick and illusioned alien. There is no way I will ever be yours. I would rather die a slow and painful death than become yours. Have you got that? I'd rather die." She said with genuine meaning and hostility in her voice. Calming down now she said, "However, none of this matters because you'll never get the Earth as long as I can still breath."

"An interesting analogy my pretty kitty cat. How about a kiss, that should steal your breath away. " With that Kish leapt at her, tying to give her a kiss. But she had foreseen this coming and leapt up out of his reach.

She was surprised when she felt herself land with her back against a warm barrier.

Turning to look behind her she saw she had landed in front of the Phantom Guardian. She nearly fell backwards from shock but he caught her, stood her upright and then let her go. His eyes were colder and harder than frozen steel.

Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her. Turning she saw Kish had called a large snake predisite. Gulping she looked on as the poisonous predisite lunged at her and the Phantom Guardian. She called her whip but sensed the Phantom Guardian wasn't doing anything. Grabbing his hand she flicked her whip and called out her newest defence.

"True Shield!"

Suddenly a thick red impermeable shield dome surrounded her and the Phantom. The snake was repelled back when it struck it. Dissolving her whip she turned to the wide-eyed Guardian. His eyes focused on her though when he felt her gaze upon him. What she said next surprised him.

"I'm sorry.' Se said, pausing to see his reaction, he just looked at her. "I shouldn't have said that we aren't a team, it was a grave insult to you, who has been so helpful. I just didn't realise how much of a team we really are, until someone really smart pointed it out to me. I know now that although we're not a conventional team, we are one just the same.' His eyes had a surprised look in them. "If it makes you feel any better, I am going to be going through a type of torture as punishment later. I am really sorry."

"Your forgiven." He said, his face breaking into an attractive smile. "What torture?" he asked sounding concerned. 'Letting a smart person know that they are smarter than I am and that he was right and I was wrong." She said dreading the humiliation she knew would come when she apologized to Ryou. "Oh." He said sounding thoughtful.

Suddenly he made a grab for his dagger. "Watch out it's attacking again and this shield can't hold forever." He was in a defensive position waiting for the shield to break when the shield once again repelled the snake. "What happened?" he asked turning to Ichigo.

She stood there looking amused and trying not to laugh. "As I recall 'Loves Life Shield' is only a tempory defence." He said. "You weren't paying attention were you?" said Ichigo with an amused smile. "This is not 'Loves Life Shield' it is 'True shield'. It is a new shield, which I developed. I haven't even told Ryou about it yet. If I had I think he would have band me from using it even though it is so powerful."

He looked impressed. "Explain it to me." He said. "This shield is unbreakable. Nothing can destroy it except me. However it can only be used when I have someone with me." "Why?" he asked genuinely curious. It is unbreakable unless I have some one with me inside." "Ok so what does another person have to do with braking the shield?" "Are you ready to fight that creature?" she asked. "Yes, but you haven't answered my question yet." He said annoyed. She walked up to him. " The answer to your question is…." She pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. They broke apart to see the shield glow silver and then blue.

They prepared themselves into a defensive position. Just before the snake attacked its now exposed prey Ichigo heard the Phantom say, "I like that shield breaker." They then leapt in opposite directions to avoid being bitten.

Ichigo came down in a spinning attack at the predisite.

"Sorrows Slice!"

Several cuts appeared a long the serpent's body. Upon landing she did several flips full of gymnastic grace to avoid the snakes jab attacks."

The Phantom then added a few of his own attacks, distracting and luring the sank from Ichigo. She then attacked again.

"Deaths Passion!"

She cried cracking her whip. She landed next to the snake and scratched it with her claws. She then leapt out of its reach.

The Phantom was unable to attack, as the injured snake was now becoming even more aggressive. Seeing this and realizing it was weakening Ichigo called and out a new attack to finish it.

"Soul sting!"

She cried as she cracked her whip against the predisite and bright explosions of light took place wherever the whip touched.

The predisite was now defeated and there only remained a normal sized snake which slithered into the nearest bush

The Phantom and Ichigo then stood next to each other, united completely, and stared at Kish.

Kish lunged for Ichigo, calling his short swords.

Seeing this coming the Phantom pushed Ichigo behind him. Kishes one sword slashed his one arm; red blood soon began to seep from the wound.

Regardless of this the phantom managed to slash Kishes body on several places with his daggers.

Pulling back Kish now focused attacks on the injured Phantom Guardian. "Time to get rid of kitties soon to be ex-boyfriend." He said to himself.

The Phantom and Kish began to fight. There were sounds of clashing steel, heavy breathing and insults or curses from Kish.

All Ichigo could see was swift movements and sparks when steel met steel. Coming awake as if she had been in a trance she decided to do something, even if it was against her better judgement.

In their wounded states Kish and the Phantom were more than equally matched. However at that time the Phantom, because he as losing less blood was at a slight advantage.

They were concentrating intensely when suddenly they heard Ichigo yell, "Kish here is your kiss!"

Kish and the Guardian both stopped in shock and turned to look at her. Ichigo was standing a safe distance away, whip in hand and unknowingly looking like an avenging angel.

'What is she doing?' the Guardian wondered. He then watched as she leapt into the air and cracking her whip at Kish cried,

"Deaths Kiss!"

Her whip seemed to turn into pure energy. The now red glowing whip struck Kish in several places at once. Once the glowing whip had returned to its usual form, the sight of Kish was absolutely horrifying.

Kish was covered in cuts, welts, gashes and serious burns; he was bleeding profusely but was amazingly still alive. He teleported away barely conscious but they both knew that he would be back.

Once Kish was gone Ichigo rushed over to the Phantom Guardians side. "How bad is it?" she asked concerned as she looked at the only serious wound on his arm. "I'll live." He said with a small smile. The cut was deep and it hurt a lot more than he let on.

"You need stitches." Ichigo said, stating her own diagnosis. "And an antibiotic solve to prevent infection and a tetanus shot." She continued. Hearing a sound she looked up to see him chuckling.

"When did you become a medical doctor?" he asked jokingly but with a serious undertone. Taking offence she stepped away from him, "Well don't then, but when you die from blood poisoning don't tell me I didn't warn you." She said crossly.

Realizing that he had offended her he grabbed her with his good arm. "Look I'm sorry. I know you only want to help." Then he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her parted lips.

"It's time to go." He said when he broke the kiss and saw people beginning to gather. Seeing this as well Ichigo nodded, "Till we meet again.' She said and then they leapt away. But not before she heard him say, "It's great to have you back." Which made her feel all warm inside until she heard him finish, "The late nights were killing me."

Ichigo was walking home a couple of days later, after going to a movie with the Mews, the group name that she, Zakuro, Purin, Mint and Lettuce had chosen to refer to themselves as a group. She was thinking about the movie she had just seen with them when she heard someone calling for help, it was a childs voice. Checking her bracelet, Ichigo saw that it wasn't a predisite attack caused emergency. Looking round she saw no one else going to the childs aid so she decided to follow the childs voice so that she could be of assistance.

She followed the childs voice cries for help down a dark alley was until she reached a dead end. There she saw a group of boys terrorising something that was tied up in a sack, which was suspended high from a rope. They were laughing cruelly. Unable to see what was in the bag, she did establish that it was what was crying out for help. Becoming angry because the boys were being so cruel she yelled at the boys determinedly, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Make us.' They said arrogantly, after all they saw was a small built, delicate looking, seventeen year old she had her birthday yesterday but I decided not to write about it, it was pretty boring., beautiful girl who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides they were really big, she had no chance, they didn't know who she really was. 'Oh boy, does this sound familiar or what.' She thought "Just leave her alone or you will regret it" she said one last time having decided to give them one last time to back off. "Well look here fellows, we have got our selves a regular hero." The biggest of the boys said with a sneer.

Ichigo then decided that she had had enough and was going to teach them a lesson. As the same lecherous boy reached for her she took his arm and stepping in threw him. Seeing their leader on the ground the boys surrounded her. Mentally thanking Ryou for all the Martial arts training he had been doing with her, she prepared for their attacks.

They attacked as one. Prepared, since she was used to fighting far more dangerous things than boys, Ichigo dodged, countered and beat up the entire boy gang. Scared now the group of cowardly boys got up and made a run for it while they were still in one piece. Satisfied Ichigo fixed her hair and walked over to the still suspended sack with the struggling being inside. When she opened it though she was surprised to see that it wasn't a girl but a small, black kitten. She nearly fainted when it looked at her and her and said, "Help me."

Taken aback for a few seconds she just stood there, ten she hurried forward and began untying the kitten. "Don't worry, I'll help." Once the kitten was free she saw it was a few months old, black with green eyes and could sit on her hands. Calming down it said "Thanks. You're the first human I've met who can speak to me. Do you talk to cats often?" "You can understand me but can't talk to other humans ?" asked Ichigo staring at the kitten. The kitten cocked its head puzzled, "Of course not silly, I've never a person who can talk to cats until now." Ichigo was stunned then she realized her cat genes must have something to do with her being able to talk to cats. Then realizing something she said, "We had better get you home to your family. Where do you live?" The cat sad and forlorn and then replied in a sad voice "I'm a stray."

Ichigo nodded her head in understanding and then smiled when inspiration struck her. "Not anymore. Would you like to live with me?' The kittens eyes seemed to light up with hope, "Oh yes please. My name is Flora what's yours?" "Well since your now my friend, I'll tell you both of them. Ichigo is my normal name and Feline Fatale is my other one." The kitten looked at her in amazement and then launched into a series of questions; even in cat circles Feline Fatale was a hero. Ichigo answered all the questions and explained everything to the kitten on their way to the mansion. Of course they were so deep into their conversation that they didn't notice the funny looks people gave them. After all the people they passed could only see a cat and girl meowing at each other.

When hey arrived at the mansion Ichigo snuck up to her room with the kitten. After much persuasion she bathed, dried, and brushed the kitten until it looked like it had lived a life of luxury all its life. She then tied a pink ribbon with a kitty bell on it around her neck. This all done Ichigo then stepped back to admire her work, the kitten looked gorgeous.

Ichigo then headed down the stairs, the little kitten having decided to sit on her shoulder. Ichigo had giggled saying that she would look like she had a parrot on her shoulder like a pirate but the kitten hadn't budged.

Ryou was working like a maniac in the lab when he heard Ichigo enter the lab meowing.

Ichigo was telling the kitten to behave its self when it met Ryou and to make a good impression when she caught sight of him looking at her strangely. When the kitten asked if it was the same Ryou who had turned her into a semi cat, semi human and she had replied yes.

"Ryou you are not going to believe this, but I can talk to cats. Oh and this is flora by the way." Ryou began laughing, "You're right I don't believe it." The kitten and Ichigo were insulted. "I'm serious Ryou. I can talk to cats and they can understand and talk back." Ryou just kept laughing.

"He's not that smart is he? He is good looking though." The kitten said looking distastefully at the laughing Ryou. "No He's smart, he just acts like an idiot sometimes. But I AGREE THAT HE IS YUMMY TO LOOK AT.' replied Ichigo looking exasperatedly at Ryou and trying not to laugh at the kittens comment. She was failing miserably.

Ryou sobering up saw he expression after meowing to the cat and realised she was serious. But how was it possible? This was one side effect he really had not expected." You really are serious aren't you?" he said switching into scientific mode. "Yes." She said looking at him with relief in he eyes, he believed her. "What did she say, he asked pointing at the kitten he had now fully noticed, it looked familiar for some reason.

Ichigo tried to suppress a smile but failed, she then repeated what the kitten had said, leaving out the second half of her reply. She watched Ryous expression change from interest to disbelief to being insulted to amusement.

"Oh and Ryou let me formally introduce you to you newest permanent houseguest. Flora this is Ryou. Ryou this is Flora." This of course sounded very strange as the half of it was in human and the other in cat.

Ryou looked at Ichigo and then the kitten. "I don't really have a choice in this do I? He said his gaze settling on the kitten. The kitten shook its head and meowed. Ryou looked at Ichigo for a translation. Smiling happily Ichigo said, 'Nope." Looking thoughtful Ryou said, 'Now I know how your headmistress felt Okay but no more strays.' Ichigo looked at him innocently and crossing her fingers behind her back said, "Okay."

For the next couple of hours Ryou had Ichigo explain how she had discovered her new power, when she told him about the boys and the fight he looked at her quickly and asked if she was sure that she was ok. She missed the clenching of his fists when she mentioned that the boy had tried to hurt her. During this whole episode of course the kitten had added its own stream of commentary, but of course Ryou couldn't understand an Ichigo wouldn't translate most of it as most of what it said was praise and compliments for he which made her blush.

When Ichigo finished telling Ryou everything, she was sitting on the counter, facing Ryou and had the sleeping kitten on her lap.

Ryou sat there in thought for a while. During this time Ichigo watched him sleepily. He really is handsome she thought. She daydreamed about the few kisses they had shared; she also kept seeing pictures of Rou and the Phantom Guardian in her head. She then came to a startled realization; she realized that she was falling in love with the Phantom Guardian and Ryou. This was awful, how would she choose, it wasn't fair to be in love with both. She was then brought back to reality when Ryou finally spoke.

"We don't really know everything about the cat DNA but I think it is safe to say that it has something to do with your ability to speak to cats. Although unexpected this could be very useful. I will of course need to run some test on you and the kitten. He then took blood samples from both Ichigo and the kitten.

Nodding in agreement Ichigo agreed. She then since it was so late excused herself and said she was going to head to bed, she was exhausted and only wanted to sleep. Understanding Ryou watched her as she left the lab carrying the sleeping kitten.

When he was sure that she had left he changed into exercise clothes and began to workout in the exercise room. While he did he thought about Ichigo the kitten and her new abilities. There had to be a way to research, explain and understand them. When he had finished his workout he showered, changed and began to work late into the night and early hours of the morning.

The next morning when Ichigo woke up she found the kitten curled up besides her head on the pillow, sleeping and purring in contentment. She then saw Ryou standing at the end of her bed and he was looking impatient.

'What in the hell are you doing here Ryou?' Ichigo asked groggily. 'Waiting for you to wake up he replied in a tone that clearly said that he couldn't believe that she didn't know that. "Why?' she asked still confused. 'I have a lot to tell you and we have a lot of work to do. Hurry up and get dressed, then come downstairs and bring the kitten with you." He said and then he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

When Ichigo and the sleepy kitten eventually made it downstairs to the kitchen they found a huge breakfast ready and waiting, wit Ryou already eating.

Once they had finished the delicious breakfast and washed the dishes, they brushed their teeth and Ichigo brushed the kitten. They then made their way to the lab to meet Ryou.

When they reached the lab they found Ryou reading and working frantically on a computer, which she knew he used for analysis. Ryou stopped and turned around on his chair when he heard her right at his shoulder. When he faced her he had a serious, scientific look on his face. Motioning to the counter he asked her to sit down. For the next few hours they conduct a long series of tests, exercise and many other things.

Later when they were finished, the kitten and Ichigo both completely exhausted lay on a ceiling beam together talking. "Why did we have to do that last one?" asked the kitten. "I have no idea." Said Ichigo. "He is so weird. I don't understand any of this and I definitely didn't expect it when I became your friend.' The kitten said yawning. "When you became my friend, believe me, I DIDN'T EXPECTS THIS EITHER." Said Ichigo emphatically. "So what is it all for?" asked the kitten. 'Research, I think." Replied Ichigo. The kitten was just about to ask another question when suddenly she heard Ryou insistently calling her name. Looking down she saw him looking up at her with an annoyed expression. "What were you thinking so hard about? That was the sixth time I've called you. Ichigo looked at him puzzled.' I wasn't thinking the kitten and I were talking. I would have thought you could hear that." Ryou looked at her anxiously. "Are you serious?" he asked. Slightly freaked out by his facial expression she relied that she was indeed serious. The kitten and Ichigo looked at each other and then back at Ryou as they saw him dive for his computer.

Another hour later they were still staring at him when they heard Ryou exclaim that he was done. Both startled out of their wits they both fell from the balance beam. Before they knew it Ryou had caught them both, set the down on the counter and sat down facing them. 'How did he do that?' Ichigo wondered.

"I finally know everything. 'Ryou said. "Ichigo you will want to continue sitting there with what I have to tell you." Becoming apprehensive Ichigo sat back down as she had been getting up. "After all my test and analysis I can explain everything." Ryou said proudly. "Ichigo you can talk to all cats because of your cat DNA, but you can talk TELEPATHICALLY with Iriomate Wildcats." Before she could question this he continued. 'I know this because through a DNA analysis I have found that Flora here is an Iriomate Wildcat. How she came to be in the city is beyond me but anyway. Earlier when you told me you and she had been talking, I was puzzled because you and she hadn't made a sound. I then went onto my computer and using y theory that your powers develop with use etc I found that you would be able to talk verbally with all cats but telepathically with Iriomate Wildcats and other cats which you develop a very deep bond with. So what do you think?" Ichigo was speechless, but when she could talk she said "Wow. This is so cool. What would count as a deep bond?" she asked. "Love, companionship, long time relationship and life hanging experience and …soul mates." He said. "Oh"

Two months later Ichigo and the now bigger and older kitten were just finishing up a their workout Ryou had made them pair up as a team since that fateful day they had met., when Ichigos bracelet began to glow. They simultaneously headed for the door. Over the last couple of months the kitten and her had been battling together along with the Phantom Guardian. Because of their telepathic connection, Flora who didn't actually fight but helped would tell Ichigo what was happening, whether she was in danger, where she was being attacked from next etc. Because of this Ichigo not only fought brilliantly but she managed surprise the predisites ad Kish several times. The Phantom hadn't even questioned why the kitten was there but he had revealed that he could not talk with cats. Kish had tried to silence the cat suspecting foul play but he had soon learnt his lesson when Ichigo, The Phantom and Flora had given him hell and a lot of pain.

Upon arriving on the attack scene they saw a human/wolf predisite. Ichigo transformed and Flora went to sit in the best optical viewpoint. Te guardian arrived seconds later. 'Looks like a lone wolf." He commented to Ichigo who had been standing silently next to him. They both knew however that this was one of Kishes new special predisites and that it was very dangerous, because unlike the simple animal predisites this one could think. They had been fighting this type of predisite a lot lately. Nodding at each other they leapt into attack formation, they had become even more of a team. While the phantom Guardian attacked it with knives Ichigo called her whip.

"Angelic Heart Whip!"

"Soul sting!"

She called and then leapt over the predisite while the phantom engaged with it in dagger, claw combat. From behind the predisite she called

"Deaths Passion!"

The attack struck a direct hit. Flipping away she avoided the now enraged predisite as it charged her.

"Sorrows slice!"

She cried while in mid b back spin flip. The predisite, now seriously wounded became even more enraged. This time Ichigo didn't have enough time to get away. "Run!" Ichigo heard Flora scream but she knew it was impossible, she was still landing from her flip and it was impossible to recover and run in less than a half second. She then heard the Phantom cry out as she landed she saw that while defending her the wolf had bitten hi on the side and it looked deep. None the less he left some of his dagger in it and Ichigo finished it off with an attack.

"Deaths Kiss!"

Kish simply orbed away and when Ichigo looked around she saw the Phantom, injured as he was had already left. 'Did you see which way he went?" she asked Flora worried. "Flora who quite liked the Phantom replied, "No, I was watching you." Sighing Ichigo shook hr head and then following his example grabbed Flora and leapt away from the scene. The press still hounded them and she was in no mood to have to steal back film with shots of her on it.

When she arrived back at the mansion she found that Labs door was locked, so she and for a headed up to her room. She showered and changed, since she had been wearing exercise clothes in her normal form and then she lay on her bed with Flora, to relax. But she couldn't rest because she was worried about the Phantom Guardian, he had been seriously wounded and he had disappeared so suddenly. "You're worried about him." Flora said matter of factly. She didn't need an answer and she didn't expect one. Ichigo simply nodded. "You're also in love with him." Flora said. Ichigo nodded, they had had this conversation many times and she had given up denying it to Flora and herself. She just nodded. "You're upset though because you also are in love with Ryou." Flora said after a while and she watched as tears fall from Ichigos eyes as she nodded. "You really are in a dilemma." Ichigo simply nodded again. "Why don't you think about it some more, I mean you must love one more than the other." Ichigo just looked away. Flora knowing that she had done her part went to sleep and dreamt of catnip for the rest of the day and night.

Ichigo though just lay there thinking. She had realised that she was deeply in love with Ryou and the Phantom Guardian. She had argued against it and denied it but the truth still remained that she was in love with them. She had formed a special bond with both. She lay there thinking about them for hours. She saw their faces in her mind, heard their voices and felt their arms and kisses again as she lay there. Se had thought about them often enough and she never forgot either of their embraces of romantic interludes. She lay there for hours thinking about them wit her eyes closed when suddenly they became one in he mind and she sat bolt upright. 'It can't be can it!' had she been blind?

She thought back. She remembered every thing that Ryou had said that indicated he would protect her no matter what. She played back both of their facial expressions and characters in her mind. She felt, remembered and compared their kisses in her mind. She then remembered odd things about Ryou. She remembered how when she was hurt how he always seemed to be out, she remembered how when the Phantoms arm had been hurt Ryou had worn long sleeves for weeks. She remembered how he had winced when she had hugged him after Kishes visit. She remembered how he always seemed to have been excercising when she came in from a battle, she also remembered the Phantoms expression when she had apologised and said that she thought that Ryou was smart. She remembered that time when she had found Ryou doing her obstacle courses and how when he had seen her enter had seemed to deliberately fail and fall. She remembered how both the Phantom and Ryou had disliked Masaya. She also remembered that Ryou seemed to know a lot about the Phantom and his behaviour and past. After a while she sat on the edge of her bed blinking. Could she have really have been that blind? Was it possible that RYOU was the Phantom Guardian? Getting up off the bed she decided that there were only two ways to find out and she was going to use them both. She headed for the lab.

Ryou in the lab saw Ichigo coming on the cameras. 'What could she want so late at night?' he wondered in pain. He hastily began to pack away antiseptic, medical needles and thread, painkillers and bandages. He then hastened to find a shirt. The last thing he need was a whole lot of questions over what had happened to him. He winced as he lifted his arms to put the shirt on. When he moved like that it moved those well developed muscles that that stupid wolf had bitten. It hurt like hell but he would rather have hat injury than have Ichigo dead. Sitting down in his chair at the computers he winced again as that also caused pain, at least the bleeding has stopped he thought. While sitting he reflected on that days battle. Yes he would definitely rather be inured than have her dead. When he had sworn protect her no matter what he had meant no matter what.

He remembered the first time he had transformed when he was nine, his father had then been alive and had used is genius son Ryou as a test subject for his research. It had worked better than they expected Ryou had been able to transform at will but he had had no special attacks except being able to create a force field in defence. Ryous father had known the aliens would attack and he had been working on that research to find away to defend the Earth. He would have completed it had He, Ryous mother and Keichierro not been killed in a tragic fire caused by the aliens. He had been unable to save his parents then and the aliens had not known of his existence and so had left hi alive.

Ryou being the genius he was and rich because of his parents left behind fortunes had set out to finish his father's research and to avenge his parents and save the Earth by doing it. About a year and a half before he had created Ichigo as she now was the aliens had began to attack the Earth by sending unsupervised predisites to destroy humanity. Ryou who had also through the years trained in hundreds of martial arts styles had then coupled his amazing martial art skills with his tiger DNA. He had defeated the predisites while finishing his father's research.

Once he had completed the research he had searched for a person with compatible DNA but strangely enough he had found Ichigo by pure accident that day in the park.

He chuckled as he remembered their first meeting and her reaction to his telling her she was part cat. Sue him indeed. He hadn't expected to fall in love with her but he had and because of that he had sworn to protect her. He couldn't count the number of times he had been scared she would be hurt and wanted to reveal his identity and ask her to stop fighting, but because he knew he couldn't jeopardise the earth he had kept silent.

He was then brought back from his thoughts when he heard Ichigo descending the steps to the lab. He began to look busy.

As Ichigo entered the lab she paused. She was on the look out for anything suspicious and the first thing she had found was the faint smell of disinfectant. "Hello Ryou." She said casually as she walked over to him. He glanced up seemingly only realizing that she had entered the lab now. Leaning back and swinging around he turned to look at her. "What can I do for you Ichigo?" He asked. Had she not been looking for it she would have missed the almost invisible wince of pain that crossed his face and that filled his voice. Suddenly shy she said looking at her feet she said, "It is going to sound strange, Ryou." She said deciding to give him some warning. "Fine. What is it?" he asked seemingly impatient but really puzzled why was she blushing. "Please stand up.," she said going even redder. Curious Ryou did so seemingly without pain but in reality he was screaming fro it in his mind. He was even more puzzled when she walked up to him until she was only centimetres away from him. "Kiss me Please." Ichigo said looking at him pleadingly. Shocked Ryou stared at her for a few seconds, trying to figure out if she was serious. "Kiss me Ryou." Ichigo insisted. Shrugging Ryou bent down and pecked her o the cheek. "Properly." Said Ichigo, her face red enough to light the dark side of the moon. Slowly Ryou complied.

Ichigo felt the sudden light pressure of Ryous lips on hers. She closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. He then slid his mouth along to her ear, his breath warm on her skin. He then returned to her lips. His one hand flattening against the small of her back. Pressing his lips against hers, this kiss was like a lightning bolt coursing through hr body. There was nothing casual or friendlike about this kiss. Ichigo was remotely conscious that she was returning his kisses with a passion she had never felt before in her life. His lips seared her wit kisses that flamed, white-hot and dangerous. Finding a small part of her sanity, without hi noticing she lifted hid shirt slowly and trailed hr fingers under it. She felt it, there were bandages wrapped on the side where she knew the wolf had bitten him. She then removed he hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breath coming in short gasps from his kisses she buried her face in the hollow of his neck and whispered, "Hello Phantom Guardian."

Ryou stiffened in shock. 'How?' he asked himself. 'How did she know?' He looked down as she stepped back. "Sit down." She commanded, he complied. He was having trouble figuring out how she knew, how had she known? "Why didn't you tell me Ryou?" Ichigo asked softly in a pleading voice. Ryou shrugged and then wincing openly said, 'I didn't know how. I wanted to but I didn't know how. And I wasn't sure how you would react."

"I would have been angry, then understanding and the happy. Instead I am just plain furious and relieved." Ichigo said to the now wary Ryou.

Then she let him have it, "Ryou Shirogane if you had any idea what kind of hell you have put me through I would e surprised. I thought there was something wrong with me. I was in love with you and the Phantom Guardian and I couldn't understand why I loved to people at once. I was going mad. Little did I now that my heart was just telling me what you couldn't, that you both were one and the same. Do you even realise what a fool you made me make of myself, recounting battles that you already knew about, describing you, asking for your opinion, apologising to you twice and countless other thing. If you ever do that to me ever again I swear that will be the last day you draw breath. Do you understand."

Ryou sat stunned for a few seconds. "Do you still?" he eventually asked. That stopped Ichigo for a few moments." Do I still what?" she asked. " Do you still love me?" Ryou asked anxious for a reply. Looking shyly at her shoes and forgetting her anger replied, "Yes, even mire than I did, now that I know you completely. Forgetting and Ignoring his pain Ryou stretched and pulled her into his lap. His head bent to bring his mouth against her lips. Her lips parted under the volume of the passionate onslaught to discover the fulfilment of his devouring kiss. Nothing else existed at that moment. It belonged only to the two of them. There was a terrible aching need to get closer to him, and Ichigo strained to satisfy that need without hurting him. Ryou dragged his mouth across her cheek to her neck, roughly nuzzling the vein that pulsed there. His roaming hands were becoming tangled in her hair and loose fitting pj's.

Breaking off the kiss Ryou said breathlessly to the flushed Ichigo, "I love you too. I have for a long time."

Ichigo couldn't believe it he loved her. 'Wow!" was all she could think. She was startled when she heard his voice in her mind as he said, 'Yeah I now, Wow.' She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. Ryou smiled at her before he murmured at the same time as she did, "Soul Mates." The had spoken telepathically. Ichigo then leant forward and touched her lips to his. He felt the softness of her mouth, and his teeth grazed hers as he opened his lips against hers. He inhaled the scent of her hair as his arms reached around her, and her body yielded to his as she curled into him. Unable to hold himself back any longer he gave himself to the kiss, tasting the champagne sweetness of her mouth on his tongue, feeling the gentleness of her face against his cheek. Unconsciously his left-hand moved upwards and buried itself in the thick mass of her hair, holding her against him even as he held her head in his hand. His right and her left hands found their fingers clasped. Slowly Ichigo opened her eyes, and they drew apart, gazing at each other in extreme blissful happiness.

Epilogue 

Five years later the Phantom Guardian and Feline Fatale had defeated and banished Kish and his alien race after the greatest battle that the world had ever seen. They had defeated the alien race together and with no one else's help. PAGE news agency was the only news agency that got any decent footage and they made a fortune from it. No one would forget the heroic efforts of the two felines. Ryou and Ichigo were engaged to be married. When the announced their engagement it made the front page of the newspaper PAGE as instead of their names the said

Feline Fatale and the Phantom Guardian would like to announce there happy engagement to be wed!

On their wedding day Flora was the ring bearer.

Ichigo and Ryou although they lived normal lives, did not lose their Cat and Tiger DNA. They discovered that because they had used it so much it had become irreversible and extremely powerful. Ryou discovered after much analysis that they had become immortal, because of it they would stop aging at the age of twenty-five and that it would be passed down to their children. It would become less resilient through the following generations while theirs would continue to grow in strength. They had decided that they would continue to be Earths protectors, stopping any other alien races from taking over the world and preventing war and other disasters. They lived happily ever after with strangely enough Flora who because she was bonded with Ichigo didn't die, but went on to have many, many kittens.

Phew! My fingers are killing me. Do have any idea how long this took to type. Ok hope you enjoyed it. Please review as I will not write another story until I have ten reviews. That isn't asking much. So please review! Ok Bye for now.


End file.
